


Wandering Flame of Bysithea

by drattakbowser



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Lineage & Legacies, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), silver snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drattakbowser/pseuds/drattakbowser
Summary: Byleth sides with the Church, they awake to discover that Rhea has vanished. Reuniting with the former Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Golden Deers, the three form a Resistance army and vow to defeat the Empire. After receiving reinforcements from Lady Judith of Daphnel, the Resistance begins an invasion of Adrestia. At Gronder Field, Imperial forces kill Dimitri and  Claude into hiding. Byleth continues the assault on Adrestia, and conquers Fort Merceus. However, the fort is destroyed by ballistic missiles that the Resistance refers to as "javelins of light". The Resistance storms Enbarr, kills Edelgard, and rescues Rhea. Afterwards, Edelgard's vassal Hubert posthumously informs them about the ones responsible for the destruction of Fort Merceus and much of the tragedy that has plagued Fódlan, a cult called "those who slither in the dark". The Resistance besieges their fortress, an underground city called Shambhala, and kills their leader Thales. Rhea reveals that she is one of the children of the goddess and that Byleth is the ultimate product of her millennium-long efforts to resurrect her mother Sothis. Byleth unites the continent and becomes the first ruler of the United Kingdom of Fódlan with Lysithea after defeat Rhea.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Mercedes von Martritz, Caspar von Bergliez/Petra Macneary, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring/Bernadetta von Varley, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia, Raphael Kirsten/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 5





	1. Reunion at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth heads to the monastery and discovers Edelgard, who kept her promise to return to Garreg Mach despite her war. She asks Byleth to return with her to the Empire, but Byleth refuses. The two have a brief sword fight, and Edelgard declares that one of them will have to die the next time they meet before departing. Byleth makes their way to the chapel and reunites with Seteth, who asks them to lead the remnants of the Church of Seiros against the Empire. A soldier reports that thieves have broken into the monastery and stolen weapons, and Byleth and Seteth set out to rout them; they are reinforced by most of the former Black Eagles. After the battle, Seteth recounts the state of the war up to this point. He, the Black Eagles, Blue Lions and Golden Deers decide the time has come to launch their counterattack against the Empire.

In the goddess tower.

Byleth : Edelgard, what are you doing ?

Edelgard : I have a same question. How can you be alive ?

Byleth : I awake with the power of goddess

Edelgard : I see , that means... we're enemies now, you and I. My teacher, the time for discussion has come to an end.

Edelgard and Byleth are ready to duel each other. Edelgard draws her Sword of Seiros and charges towards Byleth, who draws out their Sword of the Creator. The two lock blades with each other.

Edelgard : Even though our swords may cross as they do now--

They continue dueling each other until their swords almost reach their necks.

Edelgard : --there's no denying that our chosen paths never will.

Edelgard turns away and sheathes her sword.

Edelgard : Goodbye, my teacher. When next we meet, one of us will breath their last.

Byleth : Edelgard ...

In the monastery.

Byleth : There is no one here.

Seteth : Who is it ?! Is that-- It's you !

Byleth : It's been a long time.

Seteth : Yes, it has been ! But this is no time for casual chatter ! After you disappeared five years ago, do you have any idea how dire the church's situation became ? Where were you, and what were you doing all of those years ?

Byleth : I tell you everything.

After discussion

Seteth : You slept for five years... In that case, I suppose there is nothing more to say. You should know that Rhea also disappeared after the battle at Garreg Mach five years ago. Since then, the knights have been fully devoted to searching for her. They have yet to find a trace.

Byleth : Was she murdered by the Imperial army ?

Seteth : It is possible. However, the Empire has not made any such statement as of yet. Even if that were the truth, there is no way for us to confirm. We have searched all over, but we have reached an impasse. Unless we do something, our efforts to find Rhea and rebuild the Church will be stalled indefinitely. Our opportunity to strike back is close at hand. Sadly, we are short on military strength. However, now we have you. Do you recall what Rhea told you five years ago ? She asked for you to take her place should anything ever happen to her. She entrusted you with leading the people of Fodlan.

Byleth : I remember

Seteth : Then I beg of you, please, heed her words. It is up to you to lead us and to defeat the Empire-- no, to defeat Edelgard.

Byleth : You should lead them.

Seteth : It is not for me to do. You are the only one who can rise to this task. Someday, you will know why that is. Until then, I ask that you trust me.

Church soldiers : Sir ! Bandits have entered the area ! They stole some hidden weapons and ran off ! They're heading for the town, so that might be where they're hiding out...

Seteth : Vile thieves ! Even with the knights gone, I cannot believe they would dare trespass here ! This is unforgivable ! Come, Professor. Let us give chase !

Byleth : Right !

In the battle.

Byleth : They're too many. What to do ?

Seteth : Hey ! Who are these people ?

Byleth : These are ... my classmates !

Dorothea : We had no place to go so we came back to Garreg Mach. But then -- Huh ? Professor ?

Caspar : Looks like there's a fight ! I'm ready to join the battle !

Petra : It is confirmed that Professor is alive. I will be...cooperating.

Seteth : We'll have to talk later ! Help us with these thieves !

Bernadetta : People ? A battle ?! Oh, there wasn't supposed to be anyone here ! Wait, is that... Professor ?!

Linhardt : Professor... You're alive after all. Well then, I am quite pleased with my choice to come here.

Ferdinand : Professor ?! Never mind... We have to focus on winning this fight !

Seteth : Lend us a hand ! Let's beat them back !

Everyone : YEAH !!

After Pallardo death. In the monastery.

Seteth : It seems we were able to expel the bandits who were hiding in Garreg Mach. How fortuitous that you students should gather at the monastery like this...

Dorothea : We made a promise with the professor. That was five years ago to the very day.

Petra : We all gave our promise to be meeting here when the millennium festival arrived.

Linhardt : Though the one who came up with that plan is not here... Edelgard. Still, how incredible that those present gathered despite the terrible state of things...

Caspar : Pfft, the most incredible part of it is that you didn't oversleep and miss the reunion !

Seteth : So, that is the reason... Professor. The monastery is safe because of your devoted students. I am now fully convinced you are the only one who can save Fodlan.

Byleth : You can count on me.

Seteth : Ah, so you have finally accepted your destiny. On the very day I return to Garreg Mach, you awaken and return as well. This is no mere coincidence but, rather, the work of the goddess.

After Seteth explain Byleth the situation. Byleth go to explore the monastery. Someone has ruined by Imperial army.

Suddenly, a woman with a purple dress who has just entered the monastery.

Byleth : You are ?!

It's Lysithea.

Lysithea : Professor ?! You're ... you're alive !

Byleth : It's be a long time , Lysithea !

Lysithea (Tear) : Professor !!

She runs towards Byleth in tears and hold Byleth.

Lysithea : Thanks goodness ! You're alive ! I was so happy to see you again !

Byleth : Me too. Lysithea. Welcome home !

Lysithea : Yes ! I'm back !

End of part 1


	2. A King Without a Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth reunites with the former Black Eagles, Blue Lions and Golden Deers, and the nascent resistance decides to use Garreg Mach Monastery as their base of operations. At the end of the month, Seteth formally organizes the Resistance Army under a banner bearing the Crest of Flames, and Lysithea questions Byleth's five year coma. A soldier reports that Adrestian soldiers led by General Randolph have set out to retake the monastery. The Resistance Army engages Randolph in battle and successfully slays him, driving off his forces in the process. Afterwards, the Black Eagles discuss the possibility of battling their former friends in Adrestia. Seteth points out that they need more troops if they are to engage the Empire on even footing and decides to petition Kingdom and Alliance lords for aid, and Lysithea recommends Lady Judith von Daphnel.

In the training

Lysithea : Thank you for helping me with my training again today, Professor. I'm gonna keep at it for a while longer, so you go on ahead.

Byleth : You should get some rest. Lysithea.

Lysithea : I can't. Not when I'm right on the cusp of using my power to greater potential. Surely you yourself are tired. Just...don't worry about me, OK ?

Lysithea collapses on the ground.

Byleth : Lysithea ?! Hey !! Are you ok ? Lysithea !!

Lysithea faint

Byleth : Oh no ! I'm going to owe the scope to the infirmary.

After.

Lysithea : Ugh , where am I ?

Byleth : Are you ok, Lysithea ?

Lysithea : Oh !! Professor , I ...

Byleth : You fall in the training and after this, I owe you.

Lysithea : I'm sorry, Professor. It was careless of me to continue, despite how fatigued I clearly was. I probably should have listened to you. Now I've made a mess of things. I can't help but feel the need to rush, in all things, constantly. You get that way when you realize...you haven't got much time.

Byleth : What do you mean ?

Lysithea : Eighteen years ago, House Ordelia was involved in a civil conflict within the Empire. All we did was respond to a call for aid. We weren't involved politically. But once the rebellion was crushed, my family was held responsible for the aid we gave, and the Empire gained some sway over us as a result. At the time, the noble houses of the Alliance took a passive stance. No one lent aid to my family. As a result, some key officials within the family were killed, and people from the Empire were sent to replace them. Among those people were some mysterious mages. They were...unsettling, in a word. Skin pale as death. One after another, they captured and imprisoned the children of our household. They began performing terrible rituals on the children... Though it's probably more accurate to call them experiments. With the Empire monitoring our every move, my parents could do nothing but watch in horror as all of this unfolded. One after another, the children died, until the only one left...was me. You know, my hair wasn't always this color. During their experiments, they'd been doing things with my blood. One morning, I awoke like this — a shock of white hair, all trace of pigment, gone. Upon seeing me, the mages were delighted. They realized that their experiments had finally succeeded. Sure enough, they ran a test and saw that two Crests coexisted within me. Losing pigment from my hair wasn't the only loss. The mages informed me that my lifespan was now greatly shortened. Five more years at most. Perhaps less.

Byleth : How awful...

Lysithea : Shortly thereafter, the mages lost interest in me, and we never saw them in the Ordelia household again. Since all that, our family has been in decline — it's challenging now even to govern our territory. After all my mother and father have suffered, I at least want them to have peace as they grow older. That is all I wish for...but I haven't much time to ensure it comes to pass.

Byleth : It's too soon to give up.

Lysithea : It's not like what's been done to me can be undone.

Byleth : Let's try to find a way to undo it.

Lysithea : Professor... The only way I can conceive of would be to remove my Crests somehow. But I don't know if that's even remotely possible. Even if it were... I wouldn't be of much use to you and the others without my Crests.

Byleth : We will find a way.

Lysithea : You sound resolved. I'll allow your resolve to bolster my own ! Thank you, Professor.

Byleth : Lysithea this conversation is just between us OK ? I promise you to find a skill to remove you crest and after that we'll see.

Lysithea : Yes, thank you , promise me to protect myself until the end of wars and then heal me. From now on I will never be separated from you again.

This conversation is ended.

In the end of the January.

Seteth : Your attention, everyone. The Knights of Seiros and our most trusted allies have gathered. We have rallied our troops for the purpose of stopping the Adrestian Empire's efforts to rule all. We have prepared a new flag to fight under...

A flag bearing the Crest of Flames is shown

Seteth : Much like the professor, it bears the Crest of Flames. I hope everyone finds this suitable. Beneath this flag, we will bring back peace to the great land of Fódlan !

Black Eagle students : Yeah !!

Blue Lions students : We following you to the end of the war !

Golden deer students : Agree !

Advisory room

Byleth : I don't understand why the empire intent on making an enemy of the church ?

Seteth : I have no idea what Edelgard was thinking or how she arrived at the decision to raise an army. However, I do have some small insight as to what she is after. She is attempting to destroy the existing social order. That is why the Church of Seiros is first on the list of institutions that must be destroyed. It may very well be her goal to rebuild Fódlan from the ground up...

Lysithea : Professor. You slumbered for five years. Where was it that you slept ?

Byleth : At the bottom of a valley.

Lysithea : What ? The bottom of a valley ? In the water ? That certainly sounds frigid ! I would never choose such a place myself. I am surprised you did not fall ill.

Byleth : Maybe because I have a power of goddess.

Lysithea : Unbelievable. And that's when you woke up !

Byleth : Yes.

Leonie : Professor ! Seteth ! Pardon the intrusion, but we must prepare a counterattack ! Now ! It seems the Imperial Army found out about us entering the monastery !

Seteth : Hm. That is sooner than expected. They must have been spying on us...

Felix : There aren't many of them... It looks like we'll just be facing the ones who were stationed nearby.

Seteth : Did they move on us too soon ? Perhaps if we fight by using the land to our advantage...

Byleth : Let's destroy them !

Lysithea : Yes, I agree. Let us take them out in one fell swoop !

Felix : Me too !

Leonie : Me three ! Let's go !

Seteth : Never again will those Imperial scoundrels disgrace Garreg Mach with their presence! Onward, Professor !

Byleth : Of course !

Garreg Mach

Seteth : Clever tactics are our only hope here. We will use fire to deal with the main enemy force.

Hilda : Seteth ! The enemy has entered the periphery of Garreg Mach !

Seteth : If we allow them to take the interior, the monastery will be lost. We must drive them back !

Both allied and enemy reinforcements appear

Seteth : Our troops are preparing the attack. Protect them until they reach their destination !

Byleth : Here we go, Lysithea !

Lysithea : Yes, professor ! I follow you !

10 minutes later a swordmaster reached location

Seteth : All is prepared. Now we just need to draw the enemy's attention. Traitors ! Repent of your sins and the goddess may yet show you mercy !

Randolph : Quiet ! Don't think you'll get away with mocking me! Attack ! Make sure they never speak again !

Leonie : Hey ! Watch your mouth , you fiend !

Seteth : Now !

Byleth : Annette ! Lysithea ! The fire !

Annette and Lysithea : YEAH !!

Upper half of map becomes filled with fire

Randolph : Argh, a fire attack... The damage is too great. We can't fight anymore ! All units, retreat ! I'll take on our pursuers ! Carry away the injured soldiers !

Felix : You think you troops can be escape like this ?

After all enemy defeated

Randolph : A total loss... But we can't just return home like this...

Lysithea : Professor ! Watch out !!

Felix : They coming for you head , professor ! Look out !

Caspar : I won't let him do it.

Caspar and Randolph face to face

Caspar : You must be Randolph... My uncle.

Randolph : Caspar ?! Yes, indeed... So, I see you have chosen to oppose the Empire. If so, be warned that I won't hesitate. I'll strike you down, even if we're of the same house !

Caspar : You took the words right outta my mouth ! Graaagh !

Caspar destroy Randolph and Randolph fall.

Randolph : Mother... Fleche... I'm so...

Seteth : We face a powerful enemy today. But Garreg Mach will remain secure.

Byleth : It's over everyone, good job for you ! And you too Lysithea !

Lysithea : Thanks you , professor ! It is thanks to you that I became stronger. Ugh. I think I be exhausted. Don't worry , professor ! I should rest ! I promise !

Byleth : You need Lysithea.

Reception hall

Seteth : We drove back the Imperial army. The real fight has only just begun...

Caspar : I never thought I'd be fighting Randolph... I guess it can't be helped, seeing as how I've left my own territory and all. But...what will I do if my father or brother get involved. I really don't want to face them..

Byleth : We must stay strong.

Marianne : He ... He is right. It's because of you if we still alive.

Seteth : Each of our situations is unique. What we share is companionship and the will to fight as one. Professor, you are the heart of our efforts. We will support you as best we can.

Byleth : I agree.

Seteth : It is heartening to hear you say that.If all we do is bide our time, out enemy's main army will come down upon us like a hammer from above.

Hilda : Who are you planning to ask ?

Mercedes : I'm sorry but the Kingdom isn't in a position to be sending anyone reinforcements. After losing King Lambert during the Tragedy of Duscur, a Regent had been handling it's politics. But then... There was a bloody coup. The Regent and Prince Dimitri both... Apparently the whole family was killed. All Blaiddyd territory, including the Kingdom capital, is being ruled by those who are cooperating with the Empire. The Kingdom is no more. It's not called the Faerghus Dukedom. The vast majority of the former Kingdom lords bent a knee to the overwhelming power of the Empire and the Dukedom, and now fall under their jurisdiction.

Lysithea : How about House Daphnel of the Alliance ? Their leader is sure to at least respond.

Seteth : Judith, the Hero of Daphnel... Yes, that is a fine suggestion. That territory is on the border of the Kingdom and the Alliance. It has not yet been claimed by the fires of war. If they agree to lend us their troops, out forces will be greatly strengthened. We shall send along a secret messenger at once.

Ingrid : I know her. She is strong.

Leonie : Huh ? You know her ?

Ingrid : Yes. My family, the Galateas, are an offshoot of the Daphnel family. The family split in half when two brothers quarreled over an inheritance. Despite blood relations, the families lived apart from one another, so the relationship has been distant and somewhat estranged. I'm not so much acquainted with Judith, the head of House Daphnel. 

Leonie : I see.

Byleth : Ok , let's send the message to Judith.

End of part 2


	3. Valley of Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith responds to the Resistance's request and agrees to meet them at Ailell, the Valley of Torment, to reinforce them. The group begins to prepare for the journey, unaware that an Imperial spy has witnessed the conversation. At the end of the month, the Resistance Army journeys to Ailell, but is ambushed by soldiers of House Rowe, one of the houses that betrayed Faerghus for Adrestia. The Resistance engages the traitors in battle, and is eventually reinforced by Judith. Together, they rout the enemy. Afterwards, Judith delivers the Alliance soldiers as promised. She gives the group a letter from Claude and reveals that Rhea was captured by the Empire after the Battle of Garreg Mach. After returning to the monastery, Seteth decides that they will capture the Great Bridge of Myrddin to gain a foothold in the Empire. Byleth reads Claude's letter; he offers to draw House Gloucester's Imperial loyalists away from the bridge so the Resistance can capture it, cutting Gloucester off from the Empire and allowing Claude to restore stability to the Alliance.

Entrance hall 

Seteth : The messenger we sent to Daphnel returned with a reply. Please, read it at once.

Judith's voice : I understand your situation. I will help you with whatever strength I have to spare. But there is a problem. Openly marshaling soldiers within my territory could provoke other members of the Alliance. Therefore, I will secretly gather troops in Ailell, the Valley of Torment. Will your group be able to receive the soldiers in this location ? From there, it should be safe to return to the monastery by following the border between the Alliance and the Kingdom.

Byleth : Ailell, the Valley of Torment...

Seteth : Ailell is a deep valley located on the border of the Kingdom and the Alliance. People stay far away. There, we can meet without anyone finding out. It is decided. Make plans to meet up with our reinforcements at once.

Meantime

Sylvain : Training on your own ? You really do work hard.

Ingrid : I hate to break it to you, Sylvain, but there's nobody here for you to flirt with, so there's not much reason to hang around.

Sylvain : You're here, aren't you ?

Ingrid : How ridiculous. Almost as ridiculous as your face.

Sylvain : You'd really say something like that to a handsome guy like me ? I'm crushed ! Joking aside, may I join you ? I only came out here so I could train too.

Ingrid : Sure. Just don't get in my way.

Screens fades to black briefly

Sylvain : I've been thinking about it, and I really depend on you. Maybe that's weird since I'm older than you, but still...

Ingrid : Hitting on me ? Again ? Have some dignity, would you ?

Sylvain : No ! I'm being honest ! I thought you'd listen. Hey, I'd like it if you didn't get too far away from me on the battlefield, OK ? Just stay where I can see you.

Ingrid : I'll stay as long as I can. You're useless without me, after all.

Sylvain : What ? No, I'm saying if there's one thing I can do on the battlefield, it's keep you safe.

Ingrid : Whatever helps you feel better. Stay and protect me, then. I couldn't bear it if you went off and died on me while I wasn't around.

Sylvain : Heh, I'm pretty sure that's my line.

Screen fades to black again

Ingrid : It's getting late. We'd better head out.

Sylvain : You're right. I'm exhausted anyway.

Ingrid : You haven't been practicing enough. All that time you waste chasing after women would be better spent training. I'll train with you anytime. So just... Hm ? What's that strange look for ?

Sylvain : I just, uh... Well, you're going to think I'm being a jerk or hitting on you or whatever... When we're side by side like this, training, I feel-I don't know-oddly at ease.

Ingrid : I know what you mean. It's probably because we've been friends for so long.

Sylvain : That must be it. Let's never change. Friends forever ?

Ingrid : Absolutely. No matter what happens, we'll always be friends, Sylvain.

A week pass 

All character get promoted except Ingrid

Ferdinand : Cavalier -> Paladin

Linhardt : Priest -> Bishop

Caspar : Brigand -> Warrior

Bernadetta : Archer -> Sniper

Dorothea : Mage -> Warlock

Petra : Thief -> Assassin

Felix : Mercenary -> Swordmaster

Sylvain : Cavalier -> Paladin

Mercedes : Priest -> Bishop

Annette : Mage -> Warlock

Raphael : Brawler -> Grappler

Ignatz : Archer -> Sniper

Lysithea : Mage -> Warlock

Marianne : Priest -> Bishop

Hilda : Brigand -> Warrior

Leonie : Cavalier -> Paladin

Ingrid already get a Pegasus Knight and Cavalier.

Dorothea already get a Dancer

Byleth get Petra a new objective class : Wyvern Rider 

  
February 28

Lysithea birthday

Lysithea : Care to share your thoughts, Professor ? Wow, this tea smells so fancy. Thank you.

Byleth : You can drink.

Lysithea : I am grateful.

After long chat

Lysithea : That tea was delicious.

Byleth : Lysithea it's time to go.

Lysithea : Yes ! Let's go to the Ailell.

Valley of the torment

Hilda : Ugh, why is it so hot ? I'm getting all sweaty !

Linhardt : I'm overheated and have changed my mind. I'd like to return to my cozy bed now.

Ingrid : After the chilliness of Faerghus, I can't seem to adjust to this extreme heat.

Sylvain : Historically, there have been battles whose outcomes were determined in part by the climate. You can't argue that this heat isn't a factor.

Ingrid : In conditions like these, who knows what will become of our morale ...

Bernadetta : Who knew somewhere so hot existed in Fódlan. I wonder if it's OK to walk everywhere...

Raphael : Don't be a wimp ! Anything's worth it for more food supplies.

Leonie : Move over, Raphael. Somehow you make the heat even worse.

Ignatz : Let's stay calm, everyone. Once we meet up with Judith's soldiers, we can go right back home.

Ferdinand : Just use the superior emotional fortitude of nobility. And, well...be very careful.

Marianne : Oh, I finally remembered ! The legend goes that this valley was born from the wrath of the goddess... They say a pillar of light poured from the heavens and completely burned away the forest that used to be here...

Byleth : This is real ? Marianne ?

Marianne : That's what the legend would have us believe. But it's not recorded in any of the scriptures...

Petra : My head is being defeated by this heat. I think I am seeing visions...

Mercedes : Ugh, I just don't think I can take this heat anymore. I think I'm starting to see things... Near those mountains over there...

Lysithea look upper the mountain

Lysithea : Professor. Look. There are ... 

Byleth : What are you see , Lysithea ? Oh !

Caspar : That's just the-- Whoa. I see it too.

Lysithea : That banner does not bear the Daphnel Crest.

Annette : They are dressed like Kingdom soldiers... They fooled us !

Felix : That is House Rowe's banner. They curried favor with that witch and sold out Faerghus.

Mercedes : Oh my goodness ! Ashe is here ! 

Byleth : Don't worry Mercedes ! I save your boyfriend !

Felix : That banner belongs to the Gray Lion. It's a waste of breath to exchange words with one such as him.

Byleth : Everyone ! Prepare for a battle ! This battle is very challenging ! So be careful !

The battle begin

Gwendal : The Valley of Torment... Perhaps a good place to finish off my life as a knight. Only if that puny force of children is able to kill me, of course...

Byleth : This is Ailell, the Valley of Torment. Expect this smoke and fire to assail us at every turn. Touching the flames of torment will get you worse than a scorching. Proceed carefully.

Lysithea : Yes , we need to be careful with this flame.

Gwendal : The Crest of Flames ? Ha ! Quite full of themselves, aren't they ?

Ashe : Just as I thought--the professor's army. But it's too late to back out now. In Lonato's place, I have to do my duty.

Mercedes : Oh no , Ashe. Why ?

5 minutes 

Mercedes : Can't you put an end to this nonsense and come home ? I'll even bake some of your favorite treats !

Ashe : Forgive me... But as Lonato's son, I have a duty , Mercedes !

Ashe is down by magic attack of Mercedes 

Mercedes : Ashe. I spared you.

Ashe : You want to spare me ? Why ? 

Byleth : Because you're my students and Mercedes boyfriend. Please join us.

Ashe : I'll... I'll do it. I'll join your side. Let me fight for you.

Mercedes : Thank goddess, Ashe. Professor ! I take care of Ashe ! I let the rest of you !

Lysithea : Count on us ! Mercedes !

Suddenly Gwendal approach

Lysithea : When to you. It is time to die by your betrayal.

Gwendal : Does a whelp like you really expect to kill me ? I am Gwendal, the Gray Lion, a knight by the hand of Count Rowe ! Do your worst !

Lysithea : And I am Lysithea Von Ordelia , the daughter of the Count Ordelia ! Prepare yourself !

Meantime Judith arrive

Judith : Oh, old Gwendal is here. And he doesn't look to be an ally...

Gwendal : Oh, the Hero of Daphnel is here ! I'll expect more from her than the young ones...

Ingrid and Leonie : Hey ! It's Judith. 

Ingrid : We need to hurry !

Leonie : Yes !

Ingrid and Leonie approach Judith.

Judith : You... No, let's leave the pleasantries for later. First, I want you to take this. It's nothing important, but it may prove useful.

Ingrid : Thank Judith ! We take care of it.

Leonie : It's glad to see you. Judith.

Judith : Hahaha. Ok , now it's time to attack.

Meanwhile

Lysithea : It's over, Gwendal ! DARK SPIKE T !!!

Gwendal is defeated

Gwendal : Ah, so I have found a place to die... Young ones... I thank you...

Byleth : That was quite a predicament. But now we can see to the objective we had in mind.

After that.

Judith : To think we'd get into a scrap here of all places. We're lucky we all made it out alive.

Byleth : I'm sorry for involving you in this.

Judith : Don't worry about it. In this day and age, it's a miracle I've been unscathed this long. So you're that professor everyone talks about. You're just as Claude described.

Lysithea : What ? Claude ? 

Judith : He asked me to help you because you seemed trustworthy.

Byleth : Claude of the Alliance ? How did he learn of our plans ? We can't underestimate someone like him... There is a reason they call him the Master Tactician. But I suppose we are both fighting against the Empire now. The enemy of our enemy is our ally.

Judith : That's right. I have a letter from him as well. It's up to you to decide how to use it.

Byleth : Understand, Judith. I take it.

Judith : OK, let's wrap up this hand-off of soldiers. Not that I suspect you of anything, but... I must warn you that these are very important soldiers for my territory. Don't treat them like expendable equipment.

Byleth : Of course.

Judith : Oh. By the way, I have some important information. A witness saw Lady Rhea being dragged off by the Imperial Army after the battle five years ago.

Byleth : Are you sure your source is reliable ?

Judith : One of my own saw it happen. I'm certain.

Ingrid : It seems we chose wisely when decided to fight against the Empire.

Leonie : Thank you for the information. We will rescue her at all costs.

Garreg Mach 

Seteth : Now that we have reinforcements, it is time to advance against the Empire. And yet, we do not have enough troops to face our enemy's main army head-on. We have no choice but to use our small numbers wisely by taking over key locations as we blaze our way to the Imperial capital.

Lysithea : But It will be a fierce fight.

Seteth : Yes, it will. We must brace ourselves. As you know, the Oghma Mountains lie south of Garreg Mach, towards the Empire. In order to enter Empire territory, we must travel around those mountains. There are two possible routes--through the Kingdom to the west, and through the Alliance to the east.

Felix : The western half of the Kingdom is under the Empire's control. It may be too dangerous to pass through there.

Hilda : I suggest we take the eastern route, for safety.

Seteth : Yes, that makes sense. There are lords in the Alliance who support the Empire, but they are, at least, not completely under their control. Furthermore, you hold a key to the Empire within your grasp.

Byleth : A Claude letter !

Seteth : Yes, precisely.

Reads Claude's letter

Claude : Hey there, Teach. It's been a while, hasn't it ? I never dared to imagine you might still be alive. Wonders never cease ! I don't know exactly why, but I feel that I can trust you. So I'm going to do just that. To that end, I propose an exchange. You're intending to invade the Empire. That much is clear. And that means your only option is to pass through the east. You'll have to cross the Airmid River, which runs along the border between the Empire and the Alliance. That means you'll need to gain control of the Great Bridge of Myrddin, the one closest to Garreg Mach. It just so happens that my family, House Riegan, is in conflict with House Gloucester right now. It would be easy enough for us to eliminate them, but I would prefer that we settle things without it coming to that. Do you see where I'm going with this ? We'll act as a distraction and draw House Gloucester away from there. That will allow you to cross through their territory and take the Great Bridge of Myrddin. After you take the bridge from the Imperial army, House Gloucester won't be able to receive their aid. You'll get to cross Myrddin without any trouble, and I'll be able to maintain stability in the Alliance. Not a bad deal, eh ? I hope to hear from you soon. Be well, Teach.

Seteth : The Master Tactician, indeed. Somehow he is already aware of our plan. The conditions are not bad... All is he says it is. If we take the Great Bridge of Myrddin, and House Gloucester bows down to House Riegan... The route from the monastery to the Empire will be much safer for our forces.

Lysithea : I see. That my house of Ordelia too.

Byleth : Let's do it.

Hilda : Hold on ! Lorenz is there too ! You don't mean to me you have to fight Lorenz ? Surely you do not plan to engage in combat with Lorenz ?

Byleth : Don't worry Hilda I can convince Lorenz to spare him. After all, he is my student too , your boyfriend. Just I do with Ashe.

Hilda : Please professor, promise me to no kill Lorenz !

Byleth : Of course.

Seteth , Felix and Hilda leave the room.

Lysithea : Professor , I’m sure you know this already, but House Ordelia is aligned with the Empire. They face the Empire from across a river, similar to the Gloucesters. Even so, I refuse to yield to the Empire a second time. The Empire did unthinkable things to my family. And to me. The only option here is winning. Professor, you must promise we will overcome the Empire.

Byleth : Of course, Lysithea ! It's a promise.


	4. The Rose-Colored River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In accordance with Claude's plan, Resistance forces take advantage of his distraction to storm the Great Bridge of Myrddin and kill General Ladislava. In the aftermath, Seteth pays respect to the Imperial soldiers' courage and tenacity, and postulates that Edelgard is leading the Empire through more than simple fear. Afterwards, Gilbert approaches the group. He reveals that Dimitri survived his apparent execution five years prior, and has been biding his time in Fraldarius territory waiting for the chance to defeat Edelgard. Seteth gives the Kingdom forces his blessing to pass through Myrddin, but is unable to commit Resistance forces to the charge since they are exhausted from taking the bridge.

Seteth : The messenger we sent to Claude has returned. It seems he will be intiating the plan immediately. We will advance when House Riegan's forces move out. We will take the Great Bridge of Myrddin with minimal casualties, and in doing so, initiate all-out war with the Empire. We must prepare for battle, Professor.

Byleth : Yes.

Hilda : Professor , please. If Lorenz is here for a battle let me speak with him.

Byleth : Understand , Hilda. But you shouldn't be careful. Lorenz is a member of Gloucester so he can't be joined so easily because Gloucester is ally with the empire.

Hilda : I know but I can persuade Lorenz to know about the church.

Byleth : Understand, Hilda.

Meanwhile

Annette : Oh, how I just love to clean. Clean the library room ! Just takes a flash of light and then it all goes boom ! A flash and then a big boom !

Felix enters

Felix : If you blow up the library, where will we put the books ?

Annette : A flash and then a big— Bah ! What are you doing here, Felix ?

Felix : I heard singing.

Annette : You were watching me again, weren't you ?!

Felix : Well... Your skill is impressive, I'll admit.

Annette : Oh, today of all days! I knew I should've chosen a different song...

Felix : A different song ? Like what ?

Annette : Any of them ! The box song ! Or maybe the dungeon song !

Felix : Now those sound interesting.

Annette : No, they're just regular songs! Oh, forget it. While you're here, can you help me clean up ? I need the books on that shelf up there, but I can't reach them...

Felix : Oh. Sure, no problem. What ? You're not going to sing anymore ?

Annette : No way ! It's too embarrassing ! And that song isn't even finished, anyway.

Felix : Ah, that's too bad. I wanted to hear what happened after the library was blown away.

Annette : Hey... Don't look at me like that ! OK, fine. If you insist, I'll sing just a bit more... Oh, how I just love to clean. Clean the library room ! Just takes a flash of light and then it all goes boom !

Felix : ...

Annette : A flash and then a big boom, suddenly the deed is done ! My ! What a great job I did ! Who says cleaning isn't fun ?

Felix : Huh. That doesn't really explain what happened with the library. Maybe they'll build a new one ?

Annette : Ugh, this is so embarrassing...

One week later

Ashe promoted Archer to Sniper

End of March

The resistance army stands on the entrance of the Great Bridge of Myrddin

Byleth : So this is the Great Bridge of Myrddin, one of the bridges that cuts across the Airmid River between the Empire and the Alliance. Its defenses have been fortified since Seteth last was here. It seems the enemy is sufficiently prepared.

Lysithea : How unsettling. There are bridges in the southern part of Ordelia territory, but nothing like this.

Byleth : Let's end this quickly.

Lysithea : You're right. The enemy's guard should be down, so let's end this quickly before they have a chance to retaliate.

Byleth : Yes, that is most sound. I do not distrust Claude, but there is no guarantee that the other Alliance lords will not move against us. Onward, with caution.

Ferdinand : After we cross the Great Bridge, the greatest plains in Fódlan will be before us. You do remember, do you not ? I speak of Gronder Field, where we fought the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.

Annette : Oh ... Gronder Field. It's true is located in the empire. We are unlucky.

Caspar : The ones defending the Great Bridge... It isn't my father or brother, is it ? I really want to finish this battle without seeing them. Especially my father...

Linhardt : Yes, I hear your father can fell a bear without even a weapon in hand. When we run into him, I'll be sure to let you take the lead. Family matters, and all.

Caspar : That's not funny, you jerk !

Petra : Should we be burning the signal of uprising ?

Hilda : No , Petra. It's bad idea.

Dorothea : There's no need for that. Smoke or no smoke, they'll get the idea. Losing the bridge should be a pretty big clue.

Bernadetta : Oh no ! I can't believe we're actually going to invade ! If Edelgard...gets angry... Oh, I get nervous just picturing it ! Stop that, imagination ! Oh, and if she destroys the monastery with her army, we're all gonna die !

Byleth : The hour of questioning has long since passed. I assure you, whatever happens, this will not end as it did five years ago. Back then, the Empire was able to focus its entire army on Garreg Mach. Now their front lines are stretched thin along their borders with both the Kingdom and the Alliance. Their allies have grown in number, but so have their enemies. They should not have too many soldiers they can readily send our way. Now then, let us set forth ! This shall be the first step in ending the chaos that has engulfed this realm !

Everyone : Hum.

The great bridge coup

Ladislava : That symbol... It's an enemy raid ! Stay calm and face them head-on. Send a messenger to Acheron immediately ! If we're quick, we might be able to pull off a pincer attack !

Ferdinand : That is Ladislava. She has, of late, made quite a name for herself as a general.

Byleth : Be on your guard.

3 minutes later

Byleth : We will control this fortress if we can eliminate all the enemies within it.

After that

Imperial soldiers : You think we'll let you take this bridge form us

Ignatz : It appears enemy soldiers are stationed in the fortress. More will come.

Byleth : Stay on your guard !

Suddenly Alliance soldiers wrap in.

Ladislava : Acheron ! Now's the time to show your loyalty to the Empire ! Attack the enemy from behind !

Acheron : I've got to make her name known to Her Majesty through distinguished service.

Byleth : Acheron ?

Leonie : He is a minor Alliance noble. If he has allied with the Empire, then we must destroy him. Professor , I take care of it.

Byleth : Understand.

Leonie face Acheron.

Acheron : As they say, if you can't beat them, join them. I'm not in for a beating, am I ?

Leonie : We'll see about this. Old man.

Leonie pierce Acheron. He is down.

Acheron : Argh... I never should have allied with... the Empire...

Meanwhile

Lorenz : I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, have arrived to join the battle in my father's stead !

Ladislava : Thanks for making your way here. Annihilate the enemy with the rest of them !

Lorenz : Is that...the professor ? And Hilda ?! Why would someone like that join such a senseless fight ?

Hilda see Lorenz.

Hilda : Professor, Lorenz is here.

Byleth : You want to go with him ?

Hilda : Of course.

10 minutes later

Lorenz : It's been a while, Hilda. If this were anywhere but a battlefield, I would offer you tea. I've no choice but to follow the Empire, if I wish to live. I hope you will not think ill of me.

Hilda : Aren't you gonna stand aside, Lorenz ?

Lorenz : I'm sorry Hilda. Even if that's so, to allow you past without a fight would be pure cowardice, I'm afraid.

Hilda : Lorenz...

Meanwhile

Ladislava : To repay Her Majesty's favor... I will not let you pass !

Byleth : We'll see if you resist.

The fight is so brutal with Hilda Vs Lorenz and Byleth Vs Ladislava

Lorenz is defeated

Lorenz : I yield. Though I will not beg for my life. That would be unbecoming, wouldn't it ?

Hilda : Lorenz , I want you live. With us. So I spared you. Please join us.

Lorenz : You're inviting me to join you ? But...to abandon House Gloucester...

Hilda : Please Lorenz.

Lorenz : No--I can convince my father. I will help you topple the Empire, I swear it ! I sorry Hilda but now I change my path.

Hilda : Thanks Lorenz. Professor ! Lorenz join us ! I take care of him !

Byleth : Very good Hilda, you're so a good girl.

Ladislava : I can't retreat... Even if it costs me my life, I've got to protect the Great Bridge.

Ferdinand : As for you. It's time to die.

Ladislava is down.

Ladislava : Lady Edelgard... I'm sorry...

Byleth : Well done everyone. It's time to take control of the bridge.

30 minutes

Byleth : Somehow we managed to capture the Great Bridge of Myrddin. To see the Imperial Army hold its ground until every last soldier fell... That is true dedication. It is clear that Edelgard is not some cruel emperor who holds her people in a vice-like grip. There is something more driving our foes. From here on out, our journey will not be an easy one...

Leonie : I was prepared for bloodshed, but that was more than expected... I guess I'm still not used to this.

Ignatz : Even our enemies were fighting for their own cause. They held out without fleeing until the bitter end...

Raphael : My sister is be safe for now. She is go to the Garreg Mach.

Byleth : I very happy for you sister Raphael.

Annette : Excuse me, professor ! My father Gilbert is here !

Byleth : Gilbert ?! What was he doing all this time ? We had better go and meet with him.

Annette : Yes.

Gilbert arrive

Gilbert : So you've captured the Great Bridge of Myrddin. I'm impressed you were able to break through their defenses and I impressed about your strength Annette.

Annette : Father. Why are you here ? Why now ?

Gilbert : I am once again in the service of Dimitri. He was in hiding in Fraldarius territory, where he was biding his time for a counteroffensive.

Felix : What ?! Dimitri is alive ?!

Gilbert : Yes. He was to be executed in Fhirdiad, but Dedue stepped forward to rescue him. I am here today by command of Dimitri himself. We realize that our enemies are the same...and that it may be advantageous to join forces.

Byleth : I see. I shall hear you out.

Gilbert : We are preparing to advance against the Empire. Will you join us as we march toward the Imperial capital ? If that is too much to ask, then at least allow us to freely cross the Great Bridge of Myrddin.

Annette : Sorry father but you may cross freely

Lysithea : She is right. We have just finished a fierce battle, and our forces are few.

Felix : To march straight for the main body of the Imperial army and challenge them ? It is too soon. If you would be willing to wait a few months, we might be able to offer something more.

Gilbert : I am afraid His Highness is not able to stop his advance...

Annette : Father, we are afraid we cannot join you.

Felix : Please, send our regards to Dimitri.

Gilbert : I understand. It's unfortunate that we were not able to secure the help of the Knights of Seiros. Still, I'm grateful that we can cross the Great Bridge of Myrddin safely. Thank you for that. This will be a fight to the death. It is highly likely that we will meet our end. I wish you both the best of luck in the battles ahead.

Byleth : And may the goddess protect you as well.

Gilbert : I'm sorry my daughter, but this is a goodbye.

Annette : Farewell Father.

Garret Mach.

Byleth reunited with everyone.

Byleth : Now that Ashe and Lorenz have joined us, the team is complete. But the situation remains blocked.

Lysithea : I see the Ordelia bridge is stay by the Alliance. It's impossible to travel.

Felix : Same at the bridge are we captured. The Kingdom army can't let us pass.

Byleth : What should we do ?

Everyone : ...


	5. Blood of the Eagle and Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive three-way battle ensues that will eventually come to be known as the Battle at Gronder

Early April

Lorenz promoted Cavalier to Paladin

Cardinal's Room

Byleth : ...

Everyone : ...

Byleth : Anyone seen Seteth ?

Lysithea : Not me.

Byleth : If we can't past the bridge of Myrddin and Ordelia bridge then what should we do ?

Ingrid : Maybe we can past the west. The Kingdom.

Byleth : But the Kingdom have a massive Imperial soldiers and Cornelia take control of the capital.

Ashe : I know her.

Mercedes : Ashe ?

Ashe : I be served by Cornelia. My house Rowe is attached with her. I think we can take the capital.

Felix : But we need to defeat Cornelia to take back the capital.

Ashe : I'll go search the Kingdom capital. I be back.

Byleth : Be careful, Ashe I count on you.

Lorenz : I be search on the bridge of Myrddin.

Byleth : You too, Lorenz.

Hilda : Lorenz, please let me with you. Don't separate me again.

Lorenz : I understand Hilda.

Mercedes : Ashe, me too.

Ashe : Yes, thanks you Mercedes.

Byleth : Be careful you 4. We don't know what plan they have.

One week past.

Ashe and Mercedes back.

Ashe : Professor ! The Kingdom capital !

Byleth : Calm down, Ashe. Explain me.

Ashe : Yes , the Kingdom capital have been ruined and Cordelia is be killed by the Church of Seiros !

Byleth : The Church of Seiros ?!

Mercedes : But the Church of Seiros is perished by the flame. It's impossible to save them !

Byleth : What ?!

Ashe : And then the imperial is retreat for now. They retreat to the Silver Maiden.

Byleth : I see, the sacrifice of the Church of Seiros cost too much.

Ashe : Now the imperial army is be stayed in Silver Maiden. I don't know what should we do.

Byleth : I have a new mission for you. Hi search the Silver Maiden. After that, we see !

Ashe and Mercedes : Yes , professor !

Lysithea : The sacrifice of the Church of Seiros.

Byleth : Seteth, Flayn, Catherine, Shamir, Alois, Cyril. They are all sacrifice for a Kingdom capital. Now then let's see about Silver Maiden.

Lysithea : Cyril... . Such a good boy. I ...

Byleth : Don't worry Lysithea we must win this war for them.

Lysithea : Yes ! You're right ! Cyril, you can count on me to win this war ! I promise !

A week past.

Ashe and Mercedes is come back again.

Ashe : Professor ! We have a report !

Byleth : I'm listening to you.

Mercedes : The Silver Maiden , the imperial army has all killed by 4 unknown person.

Byleth : The 4 person. Who are they ?

Ashe : I don't know them but this 4 person is dead.

Byleth : I see. The 4 dare to capturing Silver Maiden and they die.

Lysithea : Now the west of Fodlan is be weaked it's seem they retreat to the Fort Merceus.

Mercedes : Professor, I announced Manuela and Hanneman is dead in Silver Maiden.

Byleth : I see.

Lysithea : Hanneman. No ! I ...

Lysithea cried.

Byleth hugs Lysithea.

Byleth : ...

Meanwhile

Bridge of Myrddin

Lorenz : Huh ? They moved ?

Hilda : Let's follow them, discreetly.

Felix : Of course. After all, my father is here.

Annette : Same at me with my father.

10 minutes later.

Felix : What ?! It's can't be !

Annette and Hilda is scared.

Hilda : No ! That...

Lorenz : No doubt. Gronder Field !

Gronder Field.

Just like in the mock battle five years ago, an eagle flies overhead and lets out a cry. However, the music is much more dramatic this time when the Imperial soldiers step forth. The masked mages charge up fireballs and launch them towards the Kingdom and Alliance armies. Soldiers from both armies are hit and yell in pain from the impact of the fireballs. Amidst the flames, Dimitri is shown with his Relic on his shoulder, unfazed by the attack. He points his Relic at the opposing armies and glares at them as he speaks.

Dimitri : Know that I will tear your heads from your shoulders. The dead must have their tribute.

On the Alliance side, Claude steps forth and groans at the sight of the flames and his soldiers who had fallen.

Claude : As big class reunions go... this one's gotta be the worst in history.

Having made the first move, Edelgard steps forward and gives a brief speech to the opposing armies. She looks down in regret as she finishes her second sentence.

Edelgard : Years ago, we fought here as classmates. But not today.

Her soldiers draw their swords and bows. Dimitri looks up and prepares to give his army the order to move out.

Dimitri : Kill every last one of them !

He brandishes his Relic and charges onward, with his soldiers following him. Claude gives the signal for his army to move, and he lets out a war cry as he charges forward, with his Relic at the ready. Edelgard looks up, ready to meet the opposing armies' advances.

Edelgard : And so we fight on.

The camera zooms out, and her soldiers charge forth. A faraway view of Gronder Field is shown, with flames from each of the three armies, and the soldiers can be seen moving towards the center.

Dimitri : You have finally appeared Edelgard. Now you are mine.

Claude : Dimitri... He's alive. But he doesn't look interested in joining forces with us.

Edelgard : It would not be advantageous to take on both at once. We must stop the Kingdom and the Alliance from joining forces. I will create such chaotic warfare that they won't be able to tell who is friend and who is foe.

20 minutes later , 50 unit died.

Hubert and Dedue face to face.

Hubert : You're interfering with the plan. Looks like I'll just have to get rid of you.

Dedue : In the name of High Highness, you die here.

The results is tie.

Hubert : Fighting on will endanger my life. Your Majesty, I must withdraw.

Edelgard : No need to worry. We still have some troops left. So long as I stand, we won't give up.

Dedue : I... can still fight, Your Highness.

Dimitri : Shut up and retreat. You must live, Dedue.

5 minutes later. Dimitri and Claude face to face

Claude : Calm down, Dimitri ! What does it achieve, us killing each other here ?

Dimitri : Move, Claude. I have no time to exchange words with you.

Claude : It doesn't matter what I'm saying, does it ? You aren't even listening. But I'm not gonna budge.

The battle of Dimitri and Claude is raged. Finally Claude is killed by Dimitri.

Claude : Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !

Claude is down

Claude : The dreams of men don't amount to much. Sorry, but... it's up to you now.

Dimitri : Hmph.

5 minutes later , Dimitri and Edelgard finally faced.

Dimitri : Stab your chest, break your neck, smash your head... I will allow you to choose your own death.

Edelgard : I'm not interested in methods of dying. All that matters is when death takes place, not how. And I have no intention of dying today.

Dimitri : I'm sure all of the people you've slaughtered so far thought the same !

Edelgard and Dimitri face each other but Dimitri is down.

Dimitri : A fitting end for a monster like me.

Edelgard : Farewell King of Delusion and you too , Leader of Alliance. Now it's time to return to capital.

Edelgard return to the capital.

Lorenz, Hilda, Felix and Annette look sad.

Felix : Let's return to the monastery to report the professor.

Hilda : Claude.

Lorenz : Come on, Hilda.

Annette : Father...

Felix : I know Annette , my father is die too. Come on.

Annette : ...

Elsewhere in Gronder Field

Dedue : Your Highness ! Your ambitions are my own now ! I... I will bring you Edelgard's head... I swear it !


End file.
